I thought you were my friend?
by Hermione5
Summary: Hermione has something on her mind but what is it ( keywords: h/h harry/hermione hhr voldemort evil turned good)
1. Default Chapter

Ok hi guys. I have not written a fanfiction in ages. Thanks for all the reviews on the last one. This is my first try on romance but it's romance at the end I hope it has a plot. This is h/h and I will promise to write a r/h soon so it's balanced so don't flame me.  
  
I thought you were my friend?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(please note this is set in fifth year) Harry and Ron arrived at Kings cross station, they had not heard from hermione all holidays. They mentioned this while walking through the barrier. 'It's quite funny usually she has a lot to say or warn us about', said harry bewildered.   
'Probably not enough time to write to us while vicky's tongue is down her mouth, and when it isn't there probably cuddled up together behind a nice book', Ron joked.  
'Absolutely right.' said a familliar voice behind them. It was Hermione and her eyes were blood shout but she still gave Ron a 'you can joke but I had a proper kiss before you' smirk.  
'And why did you not write to us Miss Granger?' Ron said his nose upturned sounding strangely like Professor Mcgonagol (is that spelt right tell me in a review).  
'Exactly like what you said'  
Ron was about to make a witty reply but the Train made a whistle and they gathered their trunks and jumped onto the train and went into their usual carriage.  
Hermione would not even look at Harry she kept on play arguing with Ron. When Ron finally said 'I have got to see Fred and George!' and exited the carriage. Hermione looked at the ceiling revealing the redness of her bloodshot eyes and twiddled her thumbs.  
Harry broke the silence 'Hermione are you ok you look like you've been crying?'  
Hermione looked at him for the first time today, also this month 'Harry, I...I... I..... I....... I've gotta to go see Ginny!' with that she almost ran out of the carriage she didn't even have to stop to open the door as Ron had just come in to the carriage. He stared after her as if she was a maniac (which in truth she was acting like) and shut the door behind him.  
'Mad Cow disease? Get it Mad.. Cow, Hermione.......' He stopped as he could tell Harry wasn't listening .  
'I wonder what's wrong?'  
'Harry, we are talking about Hermione, this is NORMAL'   
  
  
  
Or is it. Well I know what happens this could totally never happen in the book but the thought struck me and I had to put it onto pap.. a computer screen well anyway. Review, constructive criticismn welcome not flames. Sorry I know this was totally short but I had to stop there to get you intrigued.  
  
Thanx  
  
Dora  



	2. Just Don't talk to me

Please title this page. (Page 1)

After long discussion ( with myself) I have decided to write ALL future stories as html, if you think this is a bad idea please tell me.

Ok what is wrong with Hermione you are here to find out. 

I thought you were my friend

For your own sake don't talk to me !

Hermione was not better the next morning she spoke casually to Ron but was jumpy with Harry. Harry couldn't bear it ANY longer. After breakfast he grabbed Hermione by the arm. When he did she seemed to wince in pain. 

'What?', he screamed 

'What do you mean what?' thhis was the first straight thing she had said to Harry. 

'All this avoiding my eye contact, and getting jumpy when I talk to you?' 

She looked at her watch,'Harry we need to get to class!'. She started to move away from the wall which she was being held on but Hary wouldb't loosen his grip. 

'Class can wait THIS can't' 

By now tears had welled in her eyes ' Harry for your own sake just stay away from me!' 

'What? What?' 

'Just do!' And withn that she ran to Gryffindor. 

'What about class?' But she was gone! 

He arrived at Transfiguration 10 minutes late and Mcgonagall (guys I got it right) had a stern face on. 

'Hello Potter, where is Miss Granger.' 

'She was feeling sick and strayed in her dormitory I was asking her in she wanted to go to the Hospital Wing.' Harry lied 

'No point lying to me Potter I heard you two arguing, I'm not completely deaf.' 

'You heard us?' 

'Mercy! The whole school did.' she told him ' Now I am here to teach transfiguration would you please take your place potter.' 

Harry went and sat next to Ron who asked if Hermione had explained why he should stay away from her Harry said no and he wasn't going to agree to it until he found out, they were both going to confront her at lunch. 

At Lunch Harry and Ron ran to her dormitory, knowing what to say as they had planned it in Transfiguration and Herbology, they pushed through the door without Knocking and found the room empty. They spotted a piece of paper on her bed. Harry picked it up and read aloud. 

'Dear Harry, 

I suspected you would be interested in why you shouldn't go anywhere near me? The answer I cannot tell but I could not bear questioning so I have fled to London.' 

Harry and Ron didn't wait to read the rest of the letter they ran out of the tower, out of the castle to the gates to see if they could catch up with her. If they had continued reading they would of learned. 

'Please do not follow me. The reason I ran because I love you and Ron very much and I don't want you to be harmed. 

I will love you always 

Hermione Granger 

or should I say 

Harmony Tiffany' 

Ron and harry saw a figure walked slowly along the path with a little suitcase. They went on a very fast sprint now. They had caught up with her she looked up at them and screamed 'I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME AND WHAT DIDYOU DO'. 

'Hermione what ever problem you have with Harry we can figure it out.' 

'Did you not even read the whole letter' Hermione/Harmony said 'Look at the whole letter I'll promise I'll wait in the great hall until you have finished with it' 

They all agreed. Harry and Ron read the whole letter. 'So if Hermione isn't Hermione. Then maybe she's lied to us about something else.' 

What do you think has happened review and the person who is closest gets the 'Dora's Perception award' 

Dora 

XOX 


End file.
